


Simon Vs. Never Have I Ever

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Spierfeld Week [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Never Have I Ever, Shy Bram, Spierfeld Week, Underage Drinking, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Garrett, who had clearly just been waiting for his turn, jumps in quickly to state,  “Never have I ever given a blowjob.”Abby drinks, not surprising, and Simon realizes with a start, that hey, he actually needs to drink on this one. So he does. The moment he puts his cup down, he notices everyone staring at him, but also at Bram.Or, Simon and his friends play Never Have I Ever. Spierfeld Week Day 5





	Simon Vs. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day 5 - Ensemble Day!
> 
> Been thinking about this one for awhile!  
> Also not edited, as it's 11pm and I'm exhausted. May take a look at it tomorrow though when I get a chance :)
> 
> Enjoy!

They find out on Wednesday during lunch that Bram’s crazy aunt is at it again and his mom will be out of town starting on Friday and potentially for the whole weekend. This time Bram decides to keep it relatively low key, and instead of throwing a rager for half the school, he invites just their inner circle to come over for a little party of their own. 

(He also invited Simon to sleepover, though their friends don’t need to know that part.)

Simon asks his parents that night if he can stay at Abby’s Friday night and he promises to behave himself and to be home by dinner time on Saturday. Simon’s pretty sure Abby will be staying at Leah’s (actually), and Nick and Garrett will each make their way home Friday. 

On Friday, Simon goes straight to Bram’s to hang out for a bit, anything he could need for the evening packed in his school bag. Bram has a soccer game at 5, then everyone will come over after watching the game. Simon and Bram pass the time making out in Bram’s bed. 

The alarm they had set to remind them to head back to school goes off way too soon for their liking, and they each take some time to cool down before Bram gathers this soccer gear and they head to the game. They pick up Leah, Abby, and Nick on the way, and enjoy themselves as Nick and Bram discuss strategy the whole way. 

The game goes well, and Bram even scores a goal. When he looks to the stands and finds Simon instantly, he points to him and winks, making Simon’s heart melt. Abby smacks him in the arm so hard he thinks he’ll definitely be bruised in the morning. 

When the game ends, the score is 3-0, and everyone cheers, but no one as loud and Abby. Leah, Abby, and Simon wait for the boys in Simon’s car, Leah putting on some obscure K-Pop music. They only have to wait twenty minutes for the Nick, Bram, and Garrett to join them. Leah moves to the back and squeezes in with Abby, Nick, and Garrett, while Bram takes his spot in the passenger seat after tossing all their gear in the back.

The car is filled with an excited buzz as they drive to Bram’s house. Garrett brags about the booze he got his brother to buy them and Leah attempts to take requests for the pizza they’re going to order when they get home. Simon and Bram are both pretty quiet, simply sharing soft smiles every so often.

An hour later, the group is sitting comfortably in Bram’s living room, tummies full of greasy pizza and comfy clothes on. Garrett had broken out the vodka he had brought about half an hour ago, and most people were now on their second drink of the night. 

Simon, for one, was feeling exceptionally good. 

So, when Abby suggested they start playing Never Have I Ever, Simon excitedly agreed, leaning more heavily into Bram’s side. After going over the very simple rules - starting with Abby, each person will say something they’ve never done, and if you have done said thing, drink - they got started. 

The game started relatively tame, _never have I been out of the country, never have I ever gotten pulled over, never have I ever cheated on a test,_ but then around the time they started their third round of drinks, it was Nick who started to kick it up a notch.

“Never have I ever been walked in on.”

Garrett drinks immediately, almost like he’s proud. Simon looks to Bram, and they both smile at each other, blushing as they take a drink at the same time. Leah watches them as they do, eyebrows shooting up.

“By who?” Leah asks, voice high-pitched with shock.

Simon looks to Bram again and Bram just looks down at his lap, embarrassed. “By my mom.”

“Wow, walked in on by a child psychologist. That had to be awkward,” Nick says. “What did she say?”

“Well, we had only been kissing, but I did get a _long_ lecture afterwards about ‘boundaries’ and ‘safety’,” Simon uses air quotes as he explains and his friends all nod, their expressions ones of sympathy. 

“Anyways, I think it’s Abby’s turn now?” Garrett says, cearly a bit bored by not getting asked to share his story, too. 

“Let’s see,” Abby says, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. “Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone else’s parent.”

“Jesus, Abby I told you that in confidence!” Leah squawks, but Abby just shrugs, grinning maniacally. 

“Dude. Whose parent was it?” Garrett asks as Nick also drinks and everyone jeers at him, too. 

Leah is bright red now and refusing to answer, though she doesn’t really look _that_ mad. 

“I’ll tell you mine,” Nick says with a shrug. “Simon’s mom.”

“What?” Simon says, because, _gross._

Leah looks up finally and then mumbles, “Aren’t we quite the pair. Mine was about Simon’s dad.”

“No, God, why?” Simon groans.

“Sorry, Spier,” Nick says. “You’ve got hot parents.”

“True,” Abby nods. “I would totally be down to have a sex dream about your dad. Or your mom. They’re both babes.”

“Seriously. No. Gross,” Simon says. 

“Anyways, it’s my turn now,” Leah says, an evil grin now of her own on his mouth. “Never have I ever had sex in my parents’ bed.”

Abby, to her credit, looks appalled for a moment, but then laughs and takes a drink. Nick doesn’t drink, and Leah glares at him until he holds up his hands innocently.

“What? It wasn’t _my_ parents’ bed.”

“Again, I repeat, gross,” Simon says, shivering a bit at the thought of anyone having sex in their parents’ bed. 

“My turn, I think,” Bram says, wrapping an arm protectively around Simon’s shoulders. “Never have I ever broken curfew.”

“Aw you’re such a goodie two shoes, Bram,” Nick chides and Simon suddenly feels the need to defend his man’s honor. 

“Heyyyy, don’t tease Cute Bram,” Simon says, and woah, okay, he’s definitely feeling the alcohol now.

“Yeah, let’s circle back to that, but how you feeling, Si?” Leah asks, reaching over to pat Simon’s leg. 

“‘M good,” Simon says, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. 

“Okay, well, you still need to drink,” Leah says matter of factly, and Simon giggles. 

Simon takes a long drink, and so does everyone else. Bram tickles his fingers over Simon’s ear, making Simon turn and grin dopily at him. Simon wants so badly to kiss him, his usual apprehensiveness around PDA melting away from the alcohol coursing through his system. 

Before he can though, Nick’s cutting in. “Jesus, Simon. Ask your question before you jump Bram right here right now.”

Simon doesn’t think, just lets the first thing that pops into his head slip out, “Never have I ever had sex.”

Everyone just kind of stares at him for a moment, but then Abby, Nick, and Garrett all drink. Simon knows Bram won’t drink next to him, also knew Leah wouldn’t, so it’s not like he really was all that surprised by who had done it and who hadn’t. Maybe it was a lame one, but Simon doesn’t really care. 

Garrett, who had clearly just been waiting for his turn, jumps in quickly to state, “Never have I ever given a blowjob.”

Abby drinks, not surprising, and Simon realizes with a start, that hey, he actually needs to drink on this one. So he does. The moment he puts his cup down, he notices everyone staring at him, but also at Bram.

“Um,” Abby says, looking between the two of them. “Bram… did you… uh, not hear it or…”

“Um, no, I heard,” Bram says, looking down at his lap. 

Simon’s still confused, but then it suddenly clicks. Basically, he’d just outed that he’s gone down on Bram, but Bram hasn’t returned the favor. When it happened, that one glorious time, Simon honestly didn’t think anything of it. Simon had been right on the brink anyways, and just finished himself off. He didn’t think it mattered. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Simon says, trying to shrug it off. 

“Can we just move on?” Bram says suddenly, and okay, now Simon is a bit worried that even though this didn’t mean anything to him, maybe it mattered to Bram.

The game continues for a little bit longer, but Simon knows Bram is no longer in it. He’s no longer touching Simon and barely participates. No one else really notices, but Simon is so attuned to Bram now that he picks up on it easily. 

As the game dies down, Bram gets up and heads into the kitchen. Simon follows him, hoping to talk about what’s bothering him. 

“Hey,” Simon says as Bram begins to throw away some trash. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah, course,” Bram says, but it’s too quick for him to really mean it.

“If it’s about the blow jobs thing…” Simon says and Bram whips around to look at him.

“Simon,” Bram starts. “I… I don’t like that our friends know our business.”

“Why? There’s barely anything to know,” Simon says and the look on Bram’s face makes him feel awful.

“That’s exactly it,” Bram says sadly. “I don’t like that they are probably judging me for letting you go down on me and not returning the favor.”

“Bram,” Simon says, stepping into his space. “Hey, look at me. That doesn’t matter to me. When it happened I was so close already just from doing that to you that I wasn’t going to last more than a second. We have all the time in the world to explore and do other things. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I honestly don’t think anything about it.”

Bram smiles softly, taking Simon’s hands in his. “I just… like to keep some things private. Especially when they’re new. I want… I want to be selfish with you.”

Simon cracks a smile of his own and pulls Bram into a hug. Bram hugs him back, squeezing him tightly. When they break apart, Simon holds Bram’s hand as they walk back into the living room, all smiles. 

Everything goes back to normal after that, and they play a few more games until it’s time for everyone to go. Garrett calls a Uber for them and before Simon knows it, they’re alone. 

Simon sort of expected it to be weird, or slightly nerve wracking, but instead, it feels warm and safe as they get ready to sleep and crawl into Bram’s four poster bed. They don’t do anything, blaming the alcohol for not being able to give full consent, and instead just cuddle and hold each other as they fall asleep. 

Just as Simon is about to give in to sleep, he can’t help but think _there’s always all of tomorrow for us to do that ‘exploring’._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
